1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical card connector, and more particularly to an electrical card connector capable of indicating card's false insertion.
2. Description of Related Arts
China Patent Application Publication No. 103022817 published on Apr. 3, 2013 discloses an electrical card connector capable of preventing a card from being falsely inserted and easily identifying the false insertion of the card. The card connector has a slider, a pin member, a cam mechanism, and a stopper. The cam mechanism defines a first cam groove and a second cam groove. After the first push-in force along an insertion direction to the card is released, the slider pushed by the card through the first cam groove is guided to a locking position on which the slider is prevented from moving along the ejection direction. When the card is pushed along the insertion direction again, the slider moves away from the locking position towards the original position along the ejection direction under the second push-in force. The second cam groove is branched from the midway of the first cam groove. The stopper is movably attached on the slider and beside the cam mechanism. When the card is inserted at the normal posture, the stopper obstructs the second cam groove of the slider and the pin member is guided to the locking position. When the card is inserted at the not-normal posture, i.e., improperly inserted, the stopper is pushed by the card and moves along the insertion direction to expose the second cam groove and, therefore, the pin member is guided to the second cam groove and then return to an original position instead of the locking position. This electrical card connector effectuates identification of the false insertion of the card by way of an attached metal stopper.
An electrical card connector capable of indicating card's false insertion is desired.